Generation Superman
by xAmericanIdi0tx
Summary: This story does not take place after or before any of the movies, this is my own version. I’ve made it take place in the year 2039, because I wanted the meteor show to take place in 1987. Every thing in this story is fake. I’ve changed a few things too.


_This story does not take place after or before any of the movies, this is our own version. I've made it talk place in the year 2039, because I wanted the meteor show to take place in 1987. Every thing in this story is fake. We've changed a few things too. Now enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The Whole Story**

Have you ever had to live in someone else's shadow? To be something or someone you're not? Yeah well, that's the story of my life. My mother expects me to be like my father. Some great big hero. To save the city like he did. Yeah right! Me save the city. I can barely walk down the street without screwing up. How the hell does she expect me to do that? Anyway, I probably should start at the beginning shouldn't I. Get you caught up.

Okay, well, it all started at a small town in Kansas, called Smallville. There was this great big meteor shower, about…52 years ago, so it would be 1987. Anyway, this meteor show demolished this little town, leaving a little something behind. This little something just so happens to grow up to be the one and only 'Man of Steel'. Superman.

An old couple, probably in their late thirties, were driving home after a day in the town when a meteor hit the road in front of them, making a giant crater. The truck hit the hole and flipped. After a few moments of being disoriented, they see a young boy standing in this crater next to a giant ship.

Jonathan and Martha Kent didn't know what to do and since they couldn't bare children of their own, they decided to adopt him, but there was one minor detail. He wasn't in the system. so they had to forge the papers, and succeeded, and named him Clark Kent.

As Clark grew, they saw that he was different, that he had these powers. Abilities as they called them. He could run faster, and was stronger them most people. He had heat vision, and could see though solid objects. He never got sick. He never bled. He was virtual indestructible. Until one day, when he was about 16 years old, Clark and his father were walking through the field, when they came upon a shinny lime green rock.

As they approached it, Clark got woozy. It was worse when they got closer, and Clark fell to his knees in pain. "Clark!" Jonathan had yelled. "What is it?"

"I'm not…sure." Clark had tried to stand, but fell. "I think…" Clark looked up, and saw the glowing green rock. "The rock! Dad, the rock!" Jonathan looked over, and pick up the tiny rock.

"It looks like a…meteor?" He flipped and spun the rock in his hands as he examined it.

"Dad!" Clark was getting weaker, and weaker every minute he was near that rock.

"Sorry, hold on Clark." Jonathan moved back, meteor in hand, away from his son. "This…thing, must have come down with you during the shower."

Clark stood up then, slowly, feeling a little better. "You may be right dad. But…what is it?"

"It's probably from where every you're from." He had guessed.

"Yeah, I guess. Just get it out of here! I think…I'm going to go home and take a nap. I don't like this feeling." Clark ran off toward home, as my grandfather got rid of the meteor, now known as Kryptonite.

Well the years flew by, Clark grew stronger everyday. Discovered new 'abilities' as well, such as flight, freezing-breath, super-breath, and even super-hearing. He eventually learned about his home planet, Krypton. And how it got destroyed by Brainiac 1.0. Brainiac 1.0 was part of another group of aliens called Colloins. To the Kryptonians' he was known as 'The Destroyer'. Clark learned of his Krytonian name, Kal-El, of his father, Jor-El, and his mother, Laura, and how they sent their only son to Earth.

After his father, Jonathan, died he eventually moved to Metropolis, becoming the 'The Man of Steel'. Living two lives, both Clark and Superman fell in love with Lois Lane. My mother, in return fell in love with him, not knowing of his secret life.

Soon after Clark proposed to Lois, he told her of his other life. She was furious that he didn't tell her sooner, but understood his reasons. They married, and pretty soon that's were I came in. So, that's basically the whole story. Well, all that I know of, anyway.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. I really enjoy your opinions. Please leave me some** [R][E][V][I][E][W][S]**. I want to know if people are taking the time to read my story, and it's good enough to continue. **Thank-You!**

-Katelyn


End file.
